


Steamed Hams but Daniel Bryan is a shape-shifting Kaiju

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Human/Kaiju Hybrids, Kaiju, Shapeshifter Daniel Bryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Based on the popular meme called Steamed Hams for Team Hell No reunion. Based on American Dragon: Jake Long and FireBreather





	Steamed Hams but Daniel Bryan is a shape-shifting Kaiju

Thousands of years ago, even for before man, there were Kaiju, known for their destruction and torment of Mother Nature who is believed to create the Kaiju, there was one shape shifter Kaiju who wants to live with humans but his species had told many times if he lived with them, he will be killed along the person he would meet for the first time however the Kaiju didn't listen and decide to live with the humans but he was not killed by the humans, since he was shape shifter, the humans think he is a human like them, he slipped underneath their fingertips, eventually he married a human woman and they had conceived a child.

 

Kane had ringed the doorbell, he is dressed like he was part of the Authority again, the door open by Daniel Bryan who is wearing a flannel and jeans, then Kane say, "Well Daniel, I've made it despite your direction." and the beard man replied, "Ah, Glenn Jacobs! Welcome! I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon." Kane walk to the dinning room, putting the down a water bottle


End file.
